TOHRU X YUKI
by alice doran
Summary: Tohru loves Yuki, but is not honest with herself about her feelings, what obstacles will Yuki go threw to win back Tohru's heart. will they be able to stay together or will events make them grow apart?
1. i thought i loved you

FRUIT BASKET

TOHRU X YUKI

"Yuki your hand is cut, its bleeding!" Tohru yelled her eyes getting wide with worry. She quickly got a first aid kit and ran toward him. "Its fine, Miss. Tohru." Yuki said calmly, putting his hand out on top of the table for Tohru to rap it with a small bandage, she went closer trying to get a better look at a angle moving closer to his face he looked at her for a few minutes and found his face getting red. "Hmmm.." Tohru looked up confused "What's wrong, do you have a fever?" she gently placed her soft hand on his fore head which made him blush even more he quickly got up and ran up the stairs with out a another word.

What's wrong with Yuki did I say some thing? Ow no I bet I did!, Tohru started to pace around the small living room mumbling to herself trying to think of a way to get Yuki to talk to her

A few days passed and each day Yuki would ignore me and each morning Yuki would wake up earlier to get a head start to school even in the hall way he would pass with out even a glimpse in my direction. I could feel a hard throbbing in my head and found my self spacing out more often I could tell my friends were getting worried but I told them not to the last thing I wanted was to be more worred. I had to confront him and fast before things got even worse.

I waited on the out side of Yuki's home room door waiting for him to come out I mean he had to come out some time. while I was drifting off thinking about what I was going too say I herd foot steps moving down the hall way I looked to find Yuki heading home, I quickly walked up to him "Yuki." I called in a normal tone he stopped and walked faster "Yuki!" I called again he kept walking as though he didn't hear me but I knew he was just running away. We were out of school and were alone near the house I could feel my blood boiling some thing that rarely everr happened. "YUKI!" I yelled feeling my voice cracking and hot tears running from my face, he stopped and looked at me with worried eyes he quickly walked up to me and gave me a tissue "Tohru, I'm sorry please for give me." He said weakly slowly aiming to grab my hand. "Enough!" I screamed and pushed my hand away from his "Do you know how much pain you caused? I loved you but you ran away. Yuki.." I said loudly and the next part took even me by surprise "I HATE YOU!" I screamed he looked at with shock his eyes going wide and mouth opened and just stared at me "Tohru." He whispered and put his head down "I'm ... sorry." He said again. I couldn't look at him, I needed to get away.

I ran toward the park not wanting to turn back and see Yuki's torn face. Yuki I loved you, but is that enough? Will you be able to return my feelings and except me for who I am I thought to my self wanting to scream but my voice wouldn't come out. I was still mad but also disappointed I loved Yuki but was ignored like a pest, what now? I looked around noticing that the sky was getting dark and the temperature getting colder. I didn't want to go home but I couldn't stay out hear any longer I was starting to see my breath. I turned around and started walking I swiftly turned a corner and found my breath getting knocked out of me I looked up and found Yuki looking at me with confusion he took my hand and I jumped up. We walked home in silence I couldn't think of any thing to say so I just let my mind wander. "I like you." Yuki said in a whisper I turned my attention to him and wanted to yell but decided I would hear what he was going to say "I knew you were lonely and was hurting you, but there was some thing that kept creeping in my mind…. I was scared you weren't going to like me and I would ruin are relation ship." He said he looked determined and stared me straight in the eyes, I looked away I didn't want to be trapped in his beautiful purple eyes. 'I, I … I don't know what to say I'm so happy but I'm still not sure," I wanted to cry I was so confused. I slowly lifted his hand and stroked my face "I under stand."

We swiftly went home and before I was about to go to bed Yuki passed me to his room and gave me a wink and smoothly said "Miss. Tohru, I'll make you fall in love me me." And went in his room. I knew my life was about to get a lot more interesting.

Author's note : next chapter will be ready soon please COMMENT thanks


	2. IM IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT

"EHH, my head!" Tohru said lightly putting her head down and looked out the window wondering the time. "8:36" she yelped and jumped out filling her legs wobble and plopped back down on the bed. She looked at the door and herd a gentle knock, Yuki walked in slowly leaning on the door with his back "Miss. Tohru, I brought you break fest." I looked behind him to see a bowl of warm eggs and toast on an orange platter. I could feel my face getting red and looked away not wanting him to see my expression; I knew that would amuse him. He walked closer and put the platter on my lap, he quickly got the spoon and started blowing on the eggs and told me to open up I could feel my heart beating faster and my head getting dizzy, he wants to feed me, feed me,…..FEED ME I kept recording in my mind. I looked up slowly noticing his eyes watching me with care and concern. "Tohru, are you ok?" he said lightly he put his face closer to mine and his fore head touching mine but what I really noticed was that are lips only inches apart.

"Here some water." Yuki handed me the cup I felt him brush my hand and dropped the glass. I looked at Yuki watching his face turn to shock , confusion, then amusement he was dripping with water yet he found this funny he turned around and I could here him snickering. "What's so funny?" I could feel my voce began to rise with anger. "Miss. Tohru, I'm not going to do any thing to you" he said I looked at him suspiciously "I promise" he said acting pitiful. "I'll go get you a towel." and walked away. I looked at my self and noticed that I was wearing white pajamas meaning you could see through it I blushed THAT PERVERT I thought he walked in and handed me the towel "If that's all. I need to get dry" Yuki said and quickly walked out again.

After I was done getting dressed I knocked on Yuki's door lightly and herd nothing I slowly stepped in and called for him I still didn't hear any thing and walked in some more I looked by the closet and saw Yuki drying his and his shirt off hanging over a chair I stood there noticing his smooth white skin and his purple hair silky he noticed me and said hey all I could think to say was "Do you need help drying your hair" he walked toward me and grabbed me hand and we both sat on the bed his head opposite of mine it took every muscle not to touch and brush his skin with my fingers, I quickly dried his hair " All done." I said in satisfactory I noticed my feet being knocked down as I tried to jump up I opened my eyes to find my self lying on his bed he leaned over me his face coming closer with mine "you said you wouldn't kiss me" I whispered under my voice trying to hide my embarrassment "I lied" he said casually I closed my eyes ready for a kiss on the lips feeling my cheeks blush. In stead I felt a little peck on the fore head and opened my eyes in surprise to find Yuki smiling at me trying to hold back the snickering just giving me a face of amusement. I felt my blood rushing faster I jumped up and ran toward the door I stopped mid way and stuck out my tong and yelled "BAKA!" and ran out. "that idiot I thought I stopped at my door and had a flash back of what just happened I felt my cheeks go red "I'm in love with a idiot."


	3. YES

"OUCH!" I yelped from the front of the stove trying to cool down my finger, whimpering in pain I quickly put a band aid over my index finger and started cooking again. Why do I always burn my self on the stove? I thought to my self looking at the eggs in starvation, I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. After finishing the eggs I cooked bacon and got my self a glass of water. "Yay, all done." I squealed I picked up the fork and was about to put it in my mouth when I saw Kyo's hand appear on mine putting the fork in the opposite direction and in to his mouth. Kyo gave a breath taking grin "Delicious." he said smoothly, I blushed trying to make since of what just happened. HUUU! I said over and over again in my mind I looked at the clock and jumped up I pushed open the door that went to the kitchen and saw Yuki in a stiff position his face looking surprised. Did he see what happened back there? I said carefully to my self.

While I was walking to school with Yuki I looked up at him and noticed he wasn't talking or smiling. "Yuki, great weather. Right?" I said confidently trying to make small chit chat. Anything to hear his voice again. Yuki stopped to look at me I stopped stunned to see in his eyes betrayal and anger. He walked ahead of me and when we got to school I saw girls around him talking and laughing, I felt a tight pain in my chest and wanted to starting crying but held it in I swiftly walked around the group of girls around him and saw class just a few feet away but before I could walk in Kyo stepped in front of me with a big playful smile and started talking with me about karate and what not I looked over my shoulder to see Yuki looking at me again and saw he was hurt but looked away. "Sorry, Kyo I got to get to class." I said softly trying not to show my voice cracking and giving out. "K, see ya later." Kyo said energetically and ran down the hall way.

All threw class I thought about the last time Yuki stopped talking to me thinking was it going to be like that again, would I have to wait days until he looked me in the eyes and smiled like he use to? I missed his arms around me, his playful kisses and his face looking at me and only me. What would I do to get that all back. Yuki, I love you I whimpered under my breath.

Later that day after school I and Yuki walked to the house in silence. I felt awkward. We were almost there when Yuki stopped making me stumble in his arms "sorry!" I yelped and pushed away but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled mw back in to him "what!" I whispered feeling my heart ache and go faster knowing I wanted this warmth for so long I closed my eyes and slowly opened them starring back at his "Do you love me?" Yuki asked softly I looked at him for a few seconds before answering him "Yes" I said, and hugged him tighter. The perfect moment.

Yuki's point of view

While I held Tohru softly in my arms I asked her "do you love me." She answered slowly looking at me with affection and care, she was so presses and beautiful and I wanted know one else to have her, I wanted her to be all mine I closely held her thinking I would never let anyone touch her and not that damned cat either. I looked behind Tohru to see Kyo looking in shock at us he looked pained but I felt satisfied and saw him look at me his face twisted I looked back at him with a crooked smile knowing to never show such a ugly face to Tohru she would be terrified. Kyo looked frightened and quickly ran away. I guess ill have to keep an eye on him. I looked back at Tohru wondering how she could be so cute I leaned down and gave her a mouth watering kiss knowing I had won and felt satisfied.


	4. BECAUSE I CARE

: hey, thanks for waiting calmly for my next chapter. Enjoy, please.

I slowly opened my eyes, to find Yuki staring at me his gentle hands stoking my hair, back and forth. I closed my eyes feeling my heart heat up and opened my eyes to see Yuki steal looking over me with a smooth gaze. "Good morning." He said in a whisper coming closer to my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and swiftly put my hand on his soft cheek and caressed his lips, "This is all a dream." I said softly. Yuki leaned in on me and kissed my lips softly, I returned the kiss back. Yuki had a devilish grin on and started chuckling. "What, is it?" I asked confused. "Princess, this isn't a dream." Yuki said smoothly, then grabbed my hands in his and in twirled are fingers together. "HMMM…." I said under my breath, taking my time to make sense of it all. "What?" I jumped up and pulled my hand back about to slap Yuki for going in my bed but just as I was a few inches from his face he swiftly caught my hand and pulled my to head to his chest and I was in beaded against his slender body. I could feel my blood temperature rise with embarrassment. He looked at me amused, and leaned in about to give me a kiss, but at that moment I herd a knock on the door and Kyo quickly came in, shocked to see us in this entrapment. He started yelling at Yuki "You dammed mouse, what do you think your doing?". Yuki paid no attention to Kyo and was about to finish the kiss when Kyo grabbed Yuki bye the shirt and dragged him out, but before Yuki was dragged out the door, he had a bored expression on his face. "What does he think about?" I wondered.

Yuki's point of view:

"That idiot cat." I mumbled under my breath. Always trying to get in my way. All well I had fun this morning I thought and grinned. I walked out the door and headed to school with Tohru, the only problem was the cat in-between us. "You arrogant cat, are you trying to pick a fight with me?" I said harshly. Kyo looked up at me a big grin on his face "That's more like it." And went strait at my face with a quick kick I blocked it easily and gave him a swift punch in the mouth, he flew back and landed in the bushes. "Dammed rat." He yelled and wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. "You're so pitiful, just looking at you makes me sick." I said in a bladed voice and slowly walked away.

Tohru:

I didn't know who to follow I looked at Kyo and saw his face redden with embarrassment, poor man aiming to beat Yuki, but cant even get a scratch on him. Maybe I can convince Yuki to let him beat him just once I thought to myself, feeling a plan setting in to place.

After 1st period I ran after Yuki feeling excitement run through "Hey, Yuki" I said shrilly and as Yuki turned around to greet me I jumped up and kissed on the cheek. He looked shocked and his cheeks were going red. I giggled, amused to see such a surprised face on Yuki. "Yuki. Can I ask you a favor?" I said in a pitiful voice, trying to hide my excited voice, but failing miserably. He just looked at me in suspicion and carefully asked "What?" "Well I was wondering… if you could let Kyo beat you in a fight." I said in a rush. Yuki looked away, refusing to look me in the eyes "Tohru, I love you , but I can't do that." He whispered in a hushed voice. "What, what's the big deal?" I said now raising my voice in anger and confusion. Before Yuki could say any thing ells I kept yelling "Do you know the look Kyo has been giving? He feels worthless, and you won't even do anything about it." Yuki glared at me "Tohru, you don't know any thing about the zodiac curse, and hear you are yelling at me, its not your place to say some thing you don't know about. You don't know what your doing." He spat back at me. I was angered and stomped off.

"Telling me it's not my place, I'll admit I don't know much about the curse but I do know about sacrifice and knowing what's right." I mumbled to myself lying on top of my bed. "Stupid, Yuki." I said tiredly trying to keep my eyes opened.

Yuki's point of view:

Tohru doesn't know what she's saying I thought, everyone knows that if the cat defeats the mouse then he'll be apart of the zodiac family, but theirs always a price. To be in the zodiac family Akito will break you down. I felt old memories coming back to me when Akito used to beat me, my head started getting dizzy and I dropped to the floor. I can't let Kyo go threw such abuse meant its been years but I still have scars. I shivered and climbed in to bed and slowly went to sleep trying to erase the bad dreams from my head.

AUTHORS NOTE : man im tired a long story T,T lol jk ….please comment on what I can do better or any suggestions or complements would be appreciated thanks you !


	5. a passionate kiss

Anthers note : please enjoy ! …and comment and a feed back thanks !

Why did things have to be so complicated I thought over and over again, trying to sort out all that had happened yesterday? But so far all I could come up with is that Yuki won't let Kyo win at any of the fights. Poor Kyo, trying so hard only to be knocked on the ground over and over again. Was the curse really that bad? I mean I can't be mad Yuki he has a reason.

I walked slowly out of my room in the hall way, still in a daze " Yuki was trying to tell me some thing, but all I did was scream at him." I sighed and felt a weight on my shoulder, knowing the only way to get rid of the wait was to talk to Yuki and apologize for snapping at him. As I walked down the hall way I fell to the floor smacking my body against the cold wood floor. "Ouch!" I yelped, touching my knee and start to feel a stabbing pain and a bruise show up. I looked up slowly to find Yuki looking shocked then bent down quickly, asking me if I was ok. The only thing I thought at that moment was even though I treated him so coldly yesterday he was still plenty worried about me.

I sighed and grabbed his hand slowly helping me on my feet. I winced as I felt the weight of my body being forced on my knee. Yuki must have saw this because he picked me up in his arms in a princess carry. I would have refused and jumped off but I knew I needed the help, so I sat back and leaned on his broad but slender chest. "Yuki." I said closing my eyes. "Yes, Princess." He said softly walking me down the hallway. "I'm sorry, really I'm sorry." I said softly about to cry, feeling my heart overflow with warmth.

I felt the wind on my face stop as he walked me to my room. I opened my eyes briefly to find Yuki starring wide eyed at me his face burning with embarrassment. "Tohru." He said smoothly. I soaked in his words, remembering how lucky I was to be cared and loved by Yuki. He looked at me with an intense but soft stare right in my eyes, as if absorbing every detail of my face and body. I blushed and could feel my heart aching to be closer to him, to touch his pale but smooth skin, and to brush my fingers threw his silky hair.

His face grew closer to me and we were just a few inches apart his lips caressing my skin and then my lips I closed my eyes and I opened them to close the distance from our lips. He gave me a short kiss then another one that led to another one, each getting a little deeper making my body tremble and my heart ache now quenched. I felt joy jolt through my body but also longing.

He entwined our fingers together making me lock to his body. All of my senses were on but I didn't focus on anything. The only person that was important to me at this very moment was Yuki. "Tohru, I love you." He said gently. Giving me a breath taking hug and slowly sat me on the bed.

He backed up and went to my closet to get a first aid kit. He came back quickly getting out some bandage wrap. While he gently put the wrap around my knee, I looked closely at his face to find pain and regret . " Its not your fault, I wasn't paying attention, to where I was walking." I said quickly closing my hands around his cheeks. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I had to look away or else I'd be defenseless against those cute eyes.

"Tohru." He said with excitement. "What?" I said back wondering what was about to happen. "Will you go on a date with me?" "What?" I said shocked. "Pppppllleeeaassseeee!" he said again giving me the stare. He was so cute I couldn't say no. I sighed "fine." I said under my breath. He leaned in and kissed my head lightly "then it's a date!" he whispered in my ear with enthusiasm.


	6. wavering emotions

Authors note : please comment or give me feed backs all readers appreciated ! ^_^

I looked at the mirror one last time admiring my handy skill work in the mirror. My hair up in curls bouncing around when I walked, my white tank top with buttons going down the side matched well with the plaid red skirt, and white, long socks in my regular black shoes.

I pictured all the great memories I would make with Yuki tonight and felt my cheeks start to turn red. Get a hold of your self Tohru I snapped at myself. The date hasn't even started and I'm already excited. I giggled and walked out the room to the train station, when I got off I spotted Yuki talking with a few young high school girls which I recognized from school, they were both smiling at each other. I was about to walk over their and show them we were on a date when one of the girls faked tripping landing in his arms. I looked back at him to see what he would do, hopingly he would help her and walk away quickly in stead he looked worried and stayed by her side helping her get up.

I turned around and stepped back on the train trying to hold back my tears, which were threatening to fall down my face. My heart was hurting, I hated to feel jealous, but seeing him so worried at someone other then me. I didn't want to finish the thought knowing I would start thinking something horrible, and a memory flashed back at when my knee had gotten sprained and how he looked at me with concern as if I was the only one in the world. I longed for that face to look at me again.

Just as the train doors were about to close, I saw Yuki start running to me but the doors were already sealed and the wheels were spinning. He stared at me in disbelief and all I could do was turn my head in disgust. Had he really thought he could start flirting with those chicks and then suddenly think he could go on a date with me?

After I had gotten off the train I headed to our home park and sat on the bench, my head in a daze trying to soak in all that had happened. Before I knew it hot tears were steaming down my face, I started whimpering under my breath. I heard light foot steps approach and found Kyo looking at me with concern. I hid my face, by putting my hand over it. Kyo came closer lowering my face, not wanting to see that I was crying, but I couldn't help the tears that were starting to flow down my face again. Kyo started freaking out and looked confused, I laughed at how amusing Kyo looked trying to comfort me.

"Tohru, why are you crying?" Kyo asked sympathetically, I thought about the question trying to figure out a reasonable response. I closed my eyes in deep thought and opened them to find Kyo's hand gently touching my cheek, and his face coming closer to mine. I blushed and stood still, curious of what he would do next. "Kyo." I said softly "please comfort me." I said shyly wanting to bury my face again feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Kyo showed a brief smile coming closer to my lips about to touch, when he suddenly fell back hitting the earth with a hard thud. I looked up in shock to find Yuki behind him out of breath and sweating, but you could tell he was pissed. "Yuki STOP!" I yelled not wanting Kyo to get hurt. Yuki looked at me briefly and then at Kyo his teeth holding back his lips as if stopping him from yelling as well.

I couldn't take it anymore. I swiftly grabbed Yuki's free hand and pulled him away to ward the side walk away from Kyo. We walked in silence, I was confused was I mad at him or was I feeling guilty.

'Yuki?" I said silently "hmm..." he said under his breath. "Why were you with all those girls at the train station?" I asked cautiously, but wanting to stand my ground. "They were part of the chair men comity; we have festivals that need to be planned. And they just happened to see me." I looked up at him surprised and the grief and guilty part of my feelings were starting to out way the angriness. "I'm sorry." I said starting to feel my head pounding and my heart aching why was I such an idiot I said to myself. My breath was getting more ragged, and my eye sight was getting blurry, with hot tears running down my face.

Before I could speak Yuki grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, I stood their shocked with emotion and hugged him tightly back, my hands gripping on his jacket. Scared this would all fade. His embrace all ways filled me up with joy. He stroked my head; his fingers brushing threw my hair. "Its ok, Tohru. Its ok." He said softly. Whispering in my ear lightly.

I was so tired from all my tears that I had shed that my legs felt wobbly. 'Yuki, I feel heavy." I said shockingly. Before I knew it my feet were in the air and I was being carried back to the house in Yuki's arms warm and gentle.


End file.
